Pups & The Serial Killer's Revenge
by Elias Vincent
Summary: It's Koda's birthday & everyone in town is excited to celebrate. Excitement turns to horror when they discover that Aaron Zandresky has escaped from prison hoping to exact revenge on Elias. How will everyone prepare themselves for Aaron's arrival & will Aaron exact his revenge? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Supernova2015)
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE SERIAL KILLER'S REVENGE **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S**

It was a warm sunny day in Adventure Bay. Elias woke up & got dressed before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Looks like today's going to be a beautiful day" said Elias as he began making breakfast. Angel, Kelly & Terry soon woke up & joined Elias in the kitchen. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie also woke up.

"Good morning everyone" said Elias.

"Good morning Elias" said Kelly as Elias & herself kissed.

"Are there any plans for today?" asked Elias.

"Ryder told us yesterday that today 1 of the pups is celebrating their birthday. He plans on throwing a party for the occasion" said Kelly.

"Which pup is it?" asked Elias.

"Here's a hint: He became the way he is because of an experiment gone wrong" said Kelly as Elias smiled. He knew that Kelly was referring to Koda.

"I bet today Koda will be the happiest wolf pup in Adventure Bay" said Elias.

"I don't doubt that" said Kelly.

"I have the perfect gift idea. We can give him a Ryder plush toy that speaks certain phrases when the button in its hand is pressed" said Elias.

"He'd love that" said Kelly.

"Cali's gift is going to be a Japanese kimono" said Angel.

"He'll look cute in that. I'll write a birthday song for him as well. It'll be a really funky upbeat track" said Elias.

"I can't wait for the party. It's going to be a great day today" said Terry.

"Do you think Isaac & Rita will be there?" asked Kelly.

"More than likely" said Elias.

Meanwhile at the Lookout everyone except Koda was awake. Ryder decided to let Koda sleep in for a bit while he fixed the pups' breakfast. After feeding the pups Ryder went to his room & saw Koda still asleep on his bed cuddling Officer Bear. Ryder slowly made his way over to the bed to wake Koda up.

"Time to get up Koda" said Ryder as Koda let out a cute yawn before opening his eyes & seeing Ryder in front of him. He nuzzled his face with a smile.

"Good morning Ryder" said Koda.

"Happy birthday Koda" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. Today's going to be a fantastic day" said Koda.

"Indeed. Our family & friends will all be celebrating" said Ryder.

"I can't wait. I'm so excited" said Koda as Koda got out of bed & went to a specially designed bathroom made for him.

"There's fish in the kitchen for breakfast" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder" said Koda as he did his business before washing his paws & going into the kitchen. He ate the fish Ryder made for him before going to watch TV.

"Let's see what's on" said Koda as he flicked through the channels. He soon came across an episode of Captain Underpants.

"TRA-LA-LA" cried Captain Underpants.

"This is the perfect way to start my birthday" said Koda as the program was interrupted by a news broadcast.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this urgent bulletin" said the reporter.

"What's this?" asked Koda as he turned up the volume.

"Child predator & serial killer Aaron Zandresky has escaped from prison & is still at large. It's suspected he might be heading towards Adventure Bay. We advise anyone who sees him to call the police & avoid approaching him. His exact location is unknown but we'll keep you updated as the information comes to us" said the reporter as Koda gasped in horror.

"RYDER COME QUICK" cried Koda as Ryder ran over to Koda.

"What's wrong Koda?" asked Ryder.

"Aaron Zandresky escaped from prison & he's heading towards Adventure Bay" said Koda as Ryder gasped.

"I better let Elias know" said Ryder as he called Elias.

"Hi Ryder" said Elias.

"Have you seen the news?" asked Ryder.

"No. Why do you ask?" asked Elias.

"Aaron escaped from prison & he's heading for Adventure Bay" said Ryder.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" cried Elias.

"What do we do?" asked Ryder.

"We need to let everyone in town know. I'll be right over" said Elias.

"OK. See you soon" said Ryder as he hung up.

"Do you think Aaron's going to try & get revenge on Elias?" asked Koda.

"More than likely" said Ryder.

"I'll let Ms Goodway know so that she can spread the word around town" said Koda.

"Be careful" said Ryder.

"I will" said Koda as e headed out to city hall. He found Mayor Goodway out the front.

"Hello Koda. Happy birthday" said Mayor Goodway.

"Thanks. I have bad news. Aaron Zandresky escaped from prison & is heading for Adventure Bay" said Koda as Mayor Goodway gasped in horror.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll inform the rest of the town ASAP" said Mayor Goodway.

"See you later" said Koda as he headed back to the Lookout while Mayor Goodway went to warn the town about Aaron's escape. As Koda headed back to the Lookout he was forced to stop upon coming across a person wearing a black cloak.

"Get out of the road" said Koda as he honked his horn. The person turned to look at Koda & began looking at his ATV with great interest.

"Did you hear me? Move" said Koda as he person walked away without saying a word. Koda rolled his eyes.

"People like that always think they're above the law. Anyways I better get back home. Ryder will be glad to know that Mayor Goodway has been informed about Aaron" said Koda as he continued heading back to the Lookout. He didn't realize that the cloaked figure was Aaron. Aaron grinned evilly having heard what Koda had said.

"That silly wolf pup has no idea how bad things are about to get. I'll bring this entire town to its knees in order to exact my revenge on Elias Vincent. He'll pay for getting me locked up" said Aaron a he laughed evilly while walking off & planning his next move. Koda arrived back at the Lookout here he was tackled to the ground & kissed relentlessly by Cali.

"I'm happy to see you too Cali. Come here you" said Koda s Cali & him kissed. Katie & Ryder watched happily.

"They're so cute" said Katie.

"They sure are" said Ryder as Angel, Elias, Kelly, Terry, Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie arrived at the Lookout.

"Hey guys. We came as soon as we could" said Elias.

"How long do you think it'll be before Aaron reaches Adventure Bay? I hope he's not too close" said Ryder.

"I don't know. I'm not letting him hurt me or anyone else. If he comes near any of us he's dead meat" said Elias.

"Good thing I have a plan. Ruff Busby" said Koda as Busby appeared from Koda's pup pack much to everyone's surprise.

"Sweetie handed Busby to me so that I could upgrade him. The connection between her collar & Busby was mysteriously faulty. With the upgrades I gave Busby we can use Chase's spy rig to find out what Aaron's planning. I equipped Busby with a state of the art nano surveillance system. Pretty neat isn't it?" asked Koda.

"That's awesome" said Chase.

"You're impressed?" asked Koda in a surprised voice.

"Not even I've been able to figure out how to do that" said Chase.

"With this we'll be able to counter Aaron's evil plan. He won't stand a chance against us" said Koda.

"I don't know what he's planning but it'll involve him coming after me somehow" said Elias.

"Ready for a test run Busby?" asked Koda as Busby jittered around a bit before coming to life.

"All systems are now online. I'm ready Koda sir" said Busby.

"Excellent. Your interior technology is connected to the internet. I need you to search the name Aaron Zandresky. Your task is to find out as much info about him as possible, uncover his plan & report everything to us while staying out of sight. Can I count on you Busby?" asked Koda.

"You sure can" said Busby as he researched online for info about Aaron. He proceeded to find many different articles about him. He then went looking for Aaron making sure to stay out of sight. He soon spotted Aaron & began recording everything he was saying.

"The best way to begin my revenge plan would be to abduct, molest & murder as many of Elias' family & friends as possible before I go for him. I don't know who I'll start with but I'll find someone soon enough. Soon Elias will regret crossing me" said Aaron as he laughed evilly. Busby returned to the Lookout having retained all the necessary information.

"Aaron wants to abduct, molest & murder as many people as possible before closing in on Elias. He hasn't picked out any specific targets yet" said Busby.

"It's a good thing I came prepared" said Elias as e pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"I swore I'd only ever use this in extreme situations. If Aaron gets his hands on me or anyone else I won't have any problems firing shots at him" said Elias.

"I have another part to this plan" said Koda as he took Busby over to Chase's spy rig & activated the monitor.

"This surveillance system is still a work in progress but Busby has full internet access. Since it's not fully complete I hooked Busby up to a classic piece of spy technology" said Koda as he revealed a nanny cam on Busby's face.

"You know what they say. You can't beat the classics. Do the honors Chase" said Koda as Chase connected the nanny cam to the spy rig monitor & turned it on showing that Busby had recorded while spying on Aaron. Everyone saw that Aaron was wearing a black cloak to conceal his identity as they watched the recording.

"Aaron's not fooling us that easily. Now we know he's trying to hide" said Elias.

"Where could he be now?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know. We can't let our guards down. Keep your eyes out for Aaron. If you see him let me know immediately" said Elias.

"I never imagined this'd happen on my birthday. I hope he gets arrested & taken back to prison soon" said Koda as he was tackled & nuzzled by Lunabelle & Lupinus' kids.

"Good to see you kids. Looks like your parents sensed that I was in danger. These are the pups I was telling you guys about. Front & centre pups" said Koda as Lunabelle & Lupinus' kids lined up in front of Koda. They then saluted.

"That's awesome. Did you teach them that?" asked Elias.

"I sure did. Even though I'm not related to them they call me Uncle Koda" said Koda.

"That's cute" said Angel.

"It sure is" said Kelly.

"They're my own PAW Patrol team" said Koda.

"Are you sure about this Koda?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. I'm not the joint leader of PAW Patrol for nothing. If anything happens to them they'll have Lunabelle & Lupinus to answer to. Anyways let's get you ready for your mission" said Koda.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Koda & Ryder as the pups ran to the elevator. Marshall collided with Koda causing a pile up in the elevator.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be crying wolf" said Marshall.

Everyone laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Koda & Ryder sir" said Chase as Koda & Ryder activated their screens.

"OK so as you all know Aaron Zandresky escaped from prison & is targeting this town. Luckily we have a plan. We'll need all paws on deck. Take it away Ryder" said Koda.

"We need all of you to help. Brian & Chase you'll be using your spy gear to keep track of Aaron, Lucky & Marshall you'll be using your medical gear to tend to anyone Aaron may have hurt, Poppy & Skye you'll need to search through the air to spot Aaron from above, Danny, Dave, Onyx, Rocky, Rubble & Zuma you'll search through town looking for Aaron while keeping innocent civilians safe from harm. Angel & Elias you 2 will be with Koda & me as we look for Aaron" said Ryder.

"I, Terry & our parents are going with you. You'll need all the help you can get" said Kelly.

"Indeed. I'll have Carlana, Everest & Jake keep an eye on things at the ski resort, Carlos & Tracker keeping an eye on things in the jungle & Sweetie keeping an eye on things in & from Barkingburg" said Ryder.

"I hope Aaron hasn't hurt anyone. The sooner we stop him the more people we can save" said Elias.

"Correct. We should be all set now" said Koda.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as everyone deployed in their vehicles & headed out in their respective groups to find Aaron & protect the town from him. They didn't know that Aaron had been watching them from a nearby bush the entire time. After they left he emerged from the bush & grinned evilly upon seeing the Lookout.

"So this is the PAW Patrol's HQ is it? It'd be a shame if someone broke in & wrecked the place" said Aaron as he laughed evilly & snuck inside. Meanwhile everyone drove through town looking for Aaron.

"Hey Ryder are your parents coming to celebrate Koda's birthday? I they are we better let them know about Aaron" said Elias as Ryder's Pup Pad sounded an intruder alert alarm.

"What's this?" asked Ryder in a confused voice.

"It worked" said Koda.

"What did?" asked Ryder.

"Remember the security system we talked about the other day?" asked Koda.

"Did you actually get it done?" asked Ryder.

"Correct. Now for the final touch" said Koda as he pressed a button on Ryder's Pup Pad. Back at the Lookout Aaron covered his ears due to the blaring alarms going off.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT" cried the speaker system.

"You'll pay for this PAW Patrol. I'm out of here" said Aaron as he tried to leave. When he reached the exit the doors closed with a set of metal doors also closing as a bright red light flashed.

"Door lock activated" said a robotic voice as silence filled the room.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Aaron as the TV turned on with Koda appearing on the screen.

"SURPRISE" cried Koda.

"YOU" yelled Aaron.

"Do you like the system we installed? Consider yourself trapped. Don't even think about trashing the Lookout. I covered it with a special spray that makes everything indestructible" said Koda.

"You're 1 smart kid Koda Hamada" said Aaron as he smirked.

"You know who I am?" asked Koda in a surprised voice.

"I witnessed your transformation. Anyways I must admit you & Ryder went all out with this system. That's quite an expensive metal door" said Aaron.

"It was a choice between this & an arts & music program at Adventure Bay Elementary. Since we had trouble deciding Ms Goodway had a vote held for it with the results being 75% to 25% in favor of the security system. Art & music is important for a child's education but in terms of security we made the right choice" said Koda.

"Don't change the subject Koda" said Ryder.

"Sorry. Anyways you're not going to get away with what you're planning Aaron. You fell right into our trap" said Koda.

"That's what you think. You won't stop me from exacting revenge on Elias. I will finish what I started" said Aaron.

"I doubt that. You made a big mistake coming to Adventure Bay. You never should've escaped from prison" said Koda.

"I'm not giving up that easily. You'll have to try harder than this to stop me" said Aaron.

"We will stop you. That's a promise" said Koda as he hung up.

"That metal security door will buy us plenty of time. I'll head back to the Lookout to make sure he doesn't escape. Elias & Ryder call the police & let them know where Aaron is. The pups shall continue searching through Adventure Bay to check for any accomplices Aaron may have" said Koda as Elias called the police.

"Hi my name is Elias Vincent. I spotted Aaron Zandresky in Adventure Bay. He's at the Lookout. Thanks. Bye" said Elias as he hung up.

"Aaron's in for a nasty surprise if he thinks he'll finish what he started" said Elias.

Meanwhile Koda arrived back at the Lookout.

"OK now to-" said Koda as he felt something hit him in the neck. Moments later he fell unconscious. 1 hour later he regained consciousness only to find himself strapped to a table.

"Where am I? What's going on?" asked Koda as Aaron appeared.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Koda" said Aaron.

"WHERE ARE MY FAMILY & FRIENDS?" yelled Koda.

"That's not important" said Aaron.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT ONCE ELIAS & RYDER GET THEIR HANDS ON YOU" yelled Koda.

"I think not" said Aaron.

"How'd you escape anyways? That security system was indestructible. Oh no I forgot. I & Ryder forgot to replace the window glass with indestructible plexiglass. How did we forget?" asked Koda.

"Now you're right where I want you. You're not going anywhere anytime soon" said Aaron.

"Everyone will find you & probably kill you. Your luck will eventually run out" said Koda.

"We'll see about that won't we Mayor Humdinger?" asked Aaron as Mayor Humdinger appeared & saw Koda strapped to the table.

"How could you Mr Humdinger?" asked Koda.

"Forgive me Koda. He threatened to kill the kittens if I didn't comply" said Mayor Humdinger.

"You're a monster Aaron. How could you do this to us?" asked Koda.

"That's not the worst of it" said Aaron.

"Don't listen to him Mr Humdinger. He's a murderous psychopath. Don't let him drag you down" said Koda.

"I had no choice" said Mayor Humdinger as Koda's pup tag rang.

"I'll handle this" said Aaron as he removed Koda's pup tag.

"HEY" cried Koda as Ryder appeared via hologram.

"Hello Ryder" said Aaron.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KODA? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HIM" yelled Ryder.

"Relax. He's safe… For now" said Aaron.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN ONCE I FIND YOU AARON" yelled Ryder.

"Come & get me if you dare" said Aaron as he laughed evilly & hung up. Ryder burst into tears.

"I can't believe this. I don't want Koda to die. That'd be cruel to suffer such a fate on his birthday" said Ryder.

"I promise we'll rescue Koda & send Aaron back to prison. He won't get away with what he's planning. Everything will be OK" said Elias as he gave Ryder a hug & wiped away his tears.

"I've never told anyone this before but you're like the brother I never had & I love you. I'm going to do everything I can to help you" said Elias.

"Thanks Elias. That means a lot" said Ryder.

"You're welcome buddy. Anyways let's keep looking for them" said Elias as everyone continued searching for Aaron. Back at Aaron's hideout Aaron threw Koda's pup tag on the ground & grabbed a sledgehammer.

"I'll make sure they never find you" said Aaron as he destroyed Koda's pup tag with the sledgehammer.

"NO" cried Koda as Aaron laughed evilly.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU? THIS IS UNCALLED FOR" cried Koda.

"This is part of my revenge on Elias. You're the bait" said Aaron.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF BRINGING HIS FAMILY & FRIENDS INTO THIS? IF ELIAS IS WHO YOU'RE AFTER DON'T TARGET US" cried Koda.

"Soon I'll have Elias right where I want him" said Aaron.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK. JUST LIKE LAST TIME HE'LL OUTWIT YOU & SEND YOU BACK TO PRISON" cried Koda.

"I don't think so. He won't get the best of me again" said Aaron as he gagged Koda to drown out his screaming & yelling.

"LET ME GO" yelled Koda from under the gag.

"That's better. Now I don't have to listen to your screeching" said Aaron unaware that Koda's pup tag had sent out a distress signal despite being broken. Ryder got the signal on his Pup Pad.

"I'm getting a distress signal from Koda's pup tag" said Ryder.

"Is it telling us where they are?" asked Elias.

"They're in an abandoned factory" said Ryder.

"How cliche" said Elias.

"I'll say" said Ryder as everyone headed to the factory to save Koda. Meanwhile Aaron was contemplating what to do with Koda.

"What shall I do with you 1ST?" asked Aaron.

"You can let me go, leave town & never return" said Koda.

"Nice try Shepherd. I'm not going anywhere until I get my revenge" said Aaron.

"Don't forget that you can't outrun a wolf. 1 way or another the wolf always gets its prey" said Koda.

"Your attempt at humor is falling flat" said Aaron.

"Your stupidity fascinates me. Now I see how it was so easy for Elias to escape from you" said Koda.

"He got lucky. I made him famous. He'd be nothing without me" said Aaron.

"His fame actually came from a lucky discovery. Even without you he's still more of a human being than you'll ever be" said Koda.

"Keep telling yourself that" said Aaron.

"It doesn't matter. Anyways why are you a child predator?" asked Koda.

"I love kids. Nothing feels better than showing how much I love them. Having sex with them is the most intimate way of expressing my love" said Aaron.

"So why do you kill them?" asked Koda.

"I wouldn't get locked up if they were dead. After I got bored with them I killed them & looked for other kids to have to myself. Until Elias exposed me I was never suspected of any wrongdoing. I was the perfect criminal until he ruined everything" said Aaron.

"You make me sick. You're probably going to death row for what you did" said Koda.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" said Aaron as he heard Ryder & the others outside.

"Here we are" said Ryder.

"That's impossible. There's no way they could've found me that quick. By destroying your pup tag they shouldn't have been able to track you down" said Aaron.

"When you destroyed my pup tag it sent out a special signal that immediately alerted Ryder" said Koda.

"YOU" said Aaron through gritted teeth.

"There's 1 other thing. BUSBY" cried Koda as Busby jumped up onto the table.

"I'm confused" said Aaron.

"I equipped it with a special nanny cam that sent all the Intel about your plan to the prison you escaped from. Kastang says game over" said Koda as the doors were kicked down revealing Elias & Ryder.

"It's over Aaron" said Elias.

"Yay Ryder" said Koda in a happy voice.

"This isn't over. Say goodbye to your brother Ryder" said Aaron as he grabbed his shotgun & tried to shoot Koda. Elias used his own gun to shoot Aaron in the knee. Aaron screamed in agony & pain as he dropped his gun & fell to the floor clutching his knee.

"CURSE YOU ELIAS. I WILL GET MY REVENGE" yelled Aaron.

"I don't think so" said Elias as he & Ryder freed Koda from his restraints.

"I'm glad you're OK Koda" said Ryder.

"Me too" said Koda as he gave Ryder a hug.

"Mr Humdinger was tricked into helping Aaron. Should he be punished?" asked Koda.

"No. It wasn't his fault" said Ryder.

"Let's get out of here. The police will be here soon" said Elias as Koda got on his hind legs & started walking like a human.

"No way" said Elias.

"Want me to hold your paw Koda?" asked Ryder.

"OK" said Koda as Ryder grabbed his paw. As Elias, Koda & Ryder headed to the exit they heard a loud bang. Koda stood still as Elias & Ryder saw that Aaron had shot Koda.

"Wait for it" said Aaron as he grinned evilly. Koda removed his jacket & saw that he was bleeding from his chest.

"I… Feel… Cold" said Koda in a soft voice as he fell to the floor.

"KODA NO" cried Elias & Ryder as Koda bled. Ryder cradled him in his arms as tears ran down his face while applying pressure to where Koda had been shot to prevent him from bleeding out.

"Stay with me Koda. You can make it. I love you" said Ryder through his tears.

"Ryder… I… Love… You… Too" stammered Koda as Elias shot Aaron with his gun. The shot hit Aaron in the genitalia causing him to scream like a banshee as he grabbed his crotch & curled up in a fetal position.

"ELIAS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. YOU'RE A F*CKING C*NT" yelled Aaron.

"I don't think so. Goodnight" said Elias as he smacked Aaron in the head with his gun. He continued doing so until Aaron was rendered unconscious. Elias then returned to Koda & Ryder.

"We need to get medical attention right away" said Elias as the pups, a few police cars & an ambulance arrived. A doctor then entered the building that Ryder recognized.

"Uncle Dennis over here" said Ryder as he continued to cry. Dennis ran over to Elias, Koda & Ryder.

"We came as soon as we could" said Dennis as he saw that Koda was bleeding.

"No. Koda" said Dennis as he took Koda & cradled him.

"He was shot in the chest" said Ryder.

"What kind of scumbag would do something so vile?" asked Dennis.

"It was that douchebag over there" said Elias as he pointed to Aaron.

"I'm scared. I don't want Koda to die" said Ryder.

"I'm going to do everything I can to keep him alive" said Dennis as he began administering 1ST aid to Koda. The police handcuffed Aaron & threw him in the back of their car.

"I'm glad Aaron's in custody. I hope he never escapes again" said Elias.

"I can't believe that monster shot Koda" said Ryder.

"I'm surprised he didn't shoot me since I was the 1 he wanted revenge on. I don't understand why he didn't take that opportunity" said Elias.

"Me either" said Ryder as Elias gave him a hug trying to comfort him. They then heard screaming from outside. Lunabelle, Lupinus & their kids appeared in the doorway. The pups ran over to Koda who was still being treated by Dennis.

"Back off. Give me space" said Dennis.

"Pups he's trying to help Koda. Aaron shot him" said Ryder.

"Give them space. Dennis knows what he's doing" said Elias as the pups nodded & stood back.

"Our parents will be devastated when they hear about this" said Ryder.

"I don't doubt it. They'd be heartbroken if they lost Koda" said Elias.

"I stopped the wounds from getting worse. We need to get Koda to the hospital" said Dennis.

"Don't you mean the vet?" asked Elias.

"Don't forget that Koda used to be human" said Dennis.

"Good point" said Ryder.

"Anything to save Koda's life is fine with me" said Elias as Koda was placed in the back of the ambulance. Everyone then drove to the hospital. Once they arrived Koda was taken to the ER for surgery. Aaron was taken back to prison where he was kept under tight surveillance.

"This is the scariest thing that's ever happened to me" said Ryder.

"I'm sure Koda will survive" said Elias.

"I hope so" said Ryder as he noticed the pups crying their eyes out.

"What did we do to deserve this?" asked Ryder as Cali & Katie arrived at the hospital.

"Is it true that Koda was shot?" asked Katie.

"Yes it is" said Ryder as Katie gasped in horror. Cali began to tear up.

"Who shot him?" asked Katie.

"Aaron Zandresky" said Elias.

"He's so lucky I didn't see him. If I had I'd let Cali scratch his eyes out" said Katie as Cali nodded in approval.

"I don't know when Aaron's trial will be held but when it happens I'll stare straight into his eyes & remind him that it was me who brought him to justice & that nobody messes with us & gets away with it" said Elias.

"I hope I'm there to see him get what he deserves" said Ryder as Katie saw Cali crying. She knew how much Cali loved Koda despite initially having little to no interest in him. Katie picked Cali up & gave her a hug as she cried over her shoulder.

"It'll be OK Cali. Koda won't die. The surgeons will keep him alive" said Katie as she petted Cali.

"How long do you think the operation will take? I hope it won't be too long" asked Elias.

"As long as we get told that Koda will be fine I'm not too concerned about how long it'll take" said Ryder as Isaac & Rita arrived at the hospital.

"MUM. DAD" cried Ryder in surprise as Isaac & Rita ran over to him & gave him a hug.

"We came as soon as we found out about what happened" said Isaac.

"I can't believe Aaron did this" said Rita.

"We're all in shock. It's weird since I was his main target. I don't know why he went after Koda" said Elias.

"The only explanation I can think of is that he was using Koda as bait to lure us into a trap" said Ryder.

"That's the most likely possibility" said Elias.

"Aaron's going to get hanged for this. It's bad enough that he murdered 12 school aged children but trying to kill a toddler is even worse" said Rita.

"Aaron's gone too far this time" said Isaac.

"I think he'll end up on the lethal injection gurney but I agree that his crimes are despicable" said Elias.

"If he ever returns to Adventure Bay I'll put him through hell & back to make him beg for mercy at our feet" said Ryder.

"Even though Mayor Humdinger helped I kind of feel sorry for him. Aaron used him as a pawn in his evil game. I hope Mayor Humdinger feels bad about helping Aaron" said Elias.

"Me too" said Ryder.

"I hope Mayor Humdinger stops causing trouble for Adventure Bay in the future" said Katie.

"I don't get why he & Mayor Goodway constantly try to outdo each other. What motivates them to do it?" asked Elias.

Before anyone could answer a nurse walked over looking relieved.

"I have both bad & good news" said the nurse.

"What's the bad news?" asked Ryder.

"Koda's low on blood so he'll need a blood transfusion. Unfortunately he has type AB negative blood. That's the type we'll need to keep him alive" said the nurse as everyone gasped in shock.

"That's the rarest blood type in existence" said Marshall.

"What's the good news?" asked Ryder.

"If we can find someone that's willing to donate blood Koda will make a full recovery" said the nurse.

"Do you guys know what your blood type is?" asked Elias as he & the others discussed the situation. Soon Katie spoke up.

"Cali's blood is AB negative" said Katie as everyone looked at her.

"Is it?" asked Ryder.

"I've taken blood samples from her before & the results came back as AB negative" said Katie.

"How much blood would she need to give Koda?" asked Ryder.

"Are you actually considering this Ryder?" asked Chase.

"Yes" said Ryder.

"I'm not sure about this. It might not work" said Chase.

"Let her do it Ryder" said Skye.

"You don't actually agree with this do you Skye?" asked Chase in a surprised voice.

"Yes. Do you want Koda to survive?" asked Skye.

"Yes" said Chase.

"Then Cali's perfect to be his blood donor" said Skye as Cali meowed in approval.

"If you're OK with it Cali then so am I" said Chase.

"Me too" said Marshall.

"Me 3" said Rocky.

"Me 4" said Rubble.

"Me 5" said Zuma.

"Me 6" said Everest.

"Yo siete" sad Tracker as Lunabelle, Lupinus & their kids howled in approval.

"We'll do it" said Ryder.

"I hope this works. I need a blood transfusion prepared for a kitten" said the nurse.

"We're on it" said a doctor as Cali was taken to undergo a blood transfusion.

"This blood transfusion's the best birthday gift Koda's ever received" said Elias.

"Agreed" said Ryder.

"Speaking of which is it OK if we held Koda's birthday party at my mansion? Consider it my way of making up for everything that happened today" said Elias.

"Good idea. Koda will love it" said Ryder.

"Excellent. Everyone will have a great time" said Elias.

"I don't doubt that" said Ryder.

"Once Cali & Koda come out of surgery we can start celebrating" said Katie.

"It's not that easy" said Marshall.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase.

"Once the surgery is finished they'll have to stay for a bit longer to make sure they recover" said Marshall.

"I didn't even think of that. I always advise you guys to rest when I examine you for illness & injury" said Katie.

"We can have the party after they're cleared to leave" said Elias.

"I feel bad for Koda" said Ryder.

"We all do" said Angel as everyone waited for the outcome of the transfusion. 1 hour later a nurse went over to them.

"How's Koda?" asked Ryder in a concerned voice as silence filled the room. Moments later the nurse smiled warmly.

"Koda's going to be OK. The blood transfusion was a perfect match" said the nurse as everyone cheered happily.

"Can we see him?" asked Ryder.

"Certainly" said the nurse.

"Are we all allowed to see him or is it family only?" asked Elias.

"It's family only. We don't want to overwhelm Koda. Katie, Mr Shepherd, Mrs Shepherd & Ryder please follow me" said the nurse.

"Tell Koda we're all glad he's OK" said Elias.

"We will" said Ryder as Isaac, Katie, Rita & himself were taken to see Cali & Koda. They were lying beside each other in twin beds.

"That's so cute" said Katie.

"I want to cry tears of joy right now" said Ryder.

"I'll give you some privacy" said the nurse as she left the room.

"They look so peaceful" said Isaac.

"They'd likely be feeling tired from the operation" said Rita as Cali began to stir. She let out a meow as she woke up.

"Hello Cali. You're such a brave kitty for saving Koda" said Katie as she kissed & held Cali's paw. Cali purred.

"Koda's going to be touched when he finds out about this" said Katie.

"For sure" said Ryder as Cali noticed Koda lying next to her. She chuckled & kissed him on the cheek. Koda then began to stir & let out a cute yawn as he slowly opened his eyes & saw Cali.

"Cali? What's going on?" asked Koda in a confused & weak voice. Cali meowed as she nuzzled Koda.

"What happened?" asked Koda.

"You needed a blood transfusion to survive. Cali had the same blood type as you & donated some of her blood to you. It was a perfect match" said Ryder as Koda burst into tears of joy before nuzzling Cali.

"Thanks Cali. This is the best birthday present ever" said Koda.

"Aaron's been taken back to jail. He's never coming near us again" said Ryder.

"Good. How long do I have to stay in hospital? I hope it's not too long" said Koda.

"Only a couple of days" said Isaac.

"Hi mum. Hi dad. I'm glad you came" said Koda.

"We came as soon as we heard about what happened. It's a relief to know that you're OK" said Rita.

"Where are the others?" asked Koda.

"They're in the foyer. Only we were allowed to come see you but they all hope you recover as soon as possible" said Ryder.

"They'll be glad to know that I'm OK" said Koda.

"Elias offered to have your birthday party hosted at his mansion. That'll be held after you get clearance to leave the hospital" said Ryder.

"That's a very kind gesture. Tell him I said thanks" said Koda.

"I will" said Ryder as the nurse returned.

"Cali & Koda need some rest" said the nurse.

"Bye guys. See you soon" said Ryder.

"Bye Ryder. I love you" said Koda as everyone left to allow Cali & Koda to rest. They then returned to the others.

"How are they?" asked Elias.

"They're both doing well. They have to stay here for a couple of days to recover. Koda was flattered by your offer" said Ryder.

"Excellent. I'm going to write a song for him that'll be performed at the party & he'll also receive a very special gift" said Elias.

"I bet he'll love whatever it is" said Ryder.

"I can't wait to see how he reacts to Cali's gift. It'll be cute" said Katie.

"I can imagine so" said Ryder.

"He'll love it considering that he originates from Japan" said Elias as Mr Wentworth & Oliver appeared.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elias in a stern voice.

"Dad's a changed man" said Oliver.

"While I was in prison I had time to think & I realized that seeking revenge was a waste of time. All it did was put a burden on me & my family. I no longer wish to cause trouble. I'm ready to start a new chapter in life. I'm sorry for all my past misdeeds. I hope you all forgive me" said Mr Wentworth.

"We will if Koda does" said Ryder.

"Anyways is it true that Koda was shot?" asked Oliver.

"Correct. It was Aaron Zandresky that shot him" said Elias.

"Where is that asshole?" asked Oliver.

"He's back in prison where he belongs" said Elias.

"Good. He shouldn't ever be allowed to walk the streets again" said Oliver.

"Koda's going to make a full recovery" said Ryder.

"That's good" said Mr Wentworth.

"It sure is" said Oliver.

"What do we do now?" asked Elias.

"Let's head back to the Lookout & check the damage" said Ryder.

"Good idea" said Elias as everyone returned to the Lookout. When they arrived they noticed that the windows had been smashed but everything else was in perfect condition.

"Looks like we just have to fix the windows" said Ryder.

"Soon this place will look brand new" said Elias as Ryder noticed that the metal door was still closed.

"That's an expensive door" said Elias.

"That's been there for a long time" said Ryder.

"Cool. Shall we get started on repairs?" asked Elias.

"1ST I need to deactivate the door" said Ryder as he deactivated the metal door.

"OK let's get to work" said Ryder.

"I have shatterproof sheets of glass we can use" said Rocky.

"Perfect. That'll prevent future break in attempts" said Elias as everyone started fixing the broken windows. They removed what was left of the original window panes before replacing them with the shatterproof glass. Soon all the windows had been fixed.

"That's better. The Lookout looks improved upon" said Ryder.

"Indeed" said Elias as everyone began checking on the rest of the Lookout.

"I feel bad about Koda being stuck in the hospital. Aaron ruined his birthday" said Elias.

"Once he recovers we'll be able to officially celebrate" said Ryder.

"We'll make sure he has the best party ever" said Elias.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what's in store for him. I'll be something he'll never forget" said Kelly as everyone continued checking on the Lookout. After checking & making sure that everything was in good condition everyone headed home since it was getting late. Despite the horrific events that transpired everyone was glad that Koda survived & that Aaron had been taken back to prison.


	2. Chapter 2: Redemption & Celebration

A few days later Aaron sat in his cell with an evil smile. This made his cellmate confused.

"I don't know why you're happy about being back in jail" said the inmate.

"I killed 1 of those jerks. My revenge had some success" said Aaron.

"Whatever you say" said the inmate as he continued reading a newspaper. Aaron then saw an article on the front page: "PAW PATROL CO-LEADER KODA SHEPHERD MAKES FULL RECOVERY".

"WHAT?" cried Aaron as he snatched the paper & read the article.

"How is this possible? I shot him in the heart" said Aaron.

"It looks like your revenge failed. Sucks to be you" said the inmate.

"That's impossible. This can't be true. What a load of bullshit this is" said Aaron.

"Get over it. You're already on a 1 way journey to death row anyways" said the inmate.

"This isn't over. I will get my revenge if it's the last thing I do" said Aaron.

"He has a good point" said Koda as Aaron turned to see him & a prison guard outside the cell.

"YOU" yelled Aaron through gritted teeth.

"Am I not allowed to visit people in prison?" asked Koda.

"How did you survive? I shot you straight through the heart" said Aaron in a confused & furious voice.

"It's called a blood transfusion. Cali gave me some of her blood which saved my life. If you wanted to kill me you should've shot me in the head" said Koda as Aaron stood there in disbelief.

"You won't be so lucky next time. 1 day I will get my revenge on you, your family & your friends. This isn't over" said Aaron.

"Don't waste your breath. You might as well accept your fate" said Koda.

"He's right Aaron. Because of your breakout security has been doubled here. The other inmates will probably beat you up for that" said the inmate.

"Shut up. It's bad enough that I got locked up because of that blonde brat. He's dead" said Aaron.

"You got what you deserved. It disgusts me knowing that you rape children. You're messed up" said the inmate.

"You're no better seeing as you've committed criminal acts as well" said Aaron.

"It wasn't anything close to the atrocities of your crimes" said the inmate.

"Sure keep telling yourself that" said Aaron.

"He's right. Your cellmate robbed a bank which gave him 5 years in here. You've preyed upon & murdered children numerous times which guarantees a life sentence without parole. You're lucky you didn't end up in the electric chair" said Koda.

"I haven't even gone on trial yet. I'll probably end up on the lethal injection gurney for what I did. I won't surprise me if I get the death penalty. I'm not sorry for what I did. I'm only sorry that I got caught" said Aaron.

"That proves how much of a true psychopath you really are" said Koda.

"Agreed" said the inmate.

"Think of how this affects your family Aaron" said Koda as silence filled the room.

"Imagine how your mother feels about your crimes" said Koda.

"You don't know anything about my family" said Aaron.

"Try telling that to the 2 women I encountered in California 1 month before I moved here" said Koda.

"Who are you…? Wait do you mean Debby as well?" asked Aaron.

"Correct. Your wife Debby Zandresky" said Koda.

"She kept the surname?" asked Aaron in a surprised voice.

"I didn't know you divorced her" said Koda.

"I thought she'd still be thinking of me after everything we went through" said Aaron.

"She still loves you. Even though she knows that what you did was wrong she still decided to forgive you" said Koda.

"How could I have been so selfish? I let my sexual desire for children control me" said Aaron as he burst into tears & kneeled on the floor.

"Forgive me Lord. I did wrong & I wish to be forgiven for it. I accept whatever my fate shall be. Now that I see the effects my crimes have left on society I see the light. I'm sorry for what I did" said Aaron through his tears.

"What did you do to him?" asked the prison guard in a stern voice.

"I made him realize the errors of his ways" said Koda as Debby appeared.

"Is he here?" asked Debby.

"Yes. He's right there Mrs Zandresky" said Koda as Debby saw Aaron on his knees.

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually Aaron" said Debby as Aaron looked up & gasped in surprise.

"Debby" said Aaron as Koda nodded at the guard. The cell was opened upon which Debby ran in & gave Aaron a hug.

"I missed you Aaron" said Debby.

"I missed you too" said Aaron.

"Even though you deserve whatever punishment comes your way I forgive you" said Debby.

"If I get a lethal injection I'll be at peace with it. I'm sorry for not thinking about how my crimes affected you & mum" said Aaron.

"It's OK. Come here" said Debby as Aaron & herself kissed.

"My dad is friends with the warden here. I can have him change your sentence to 1 month in prison only on the condition that you change your ways & apologize to everyone that you did wrong to with your crimes. Do you agree?" asked Koda.

"Yes. I'll make sure Elias & the families of the 12 kids I killed know how sorry I am for what I did" said Aaron.

"Excellent" said Koda.

"Time's up Koda" said the prison guard.

"Coming" said Koda as he left the cell. It was then closed with Debby still inside.

"What's going on?" asked Debby.

"Don't worry you're not under arrest. I'm letting you spend time with your ex husband" said the prison guard.

"Thanks" said Aaron.

"Take all the time you need" said the prison guard.

"We will" said Debby as Aaron & herself cuddled & kissed as the prison guard watched. The inmate grabbed the newspaper & continued to read it.

"I love you Debby" said Aaron.

"I love you too Aaron" said Debby.

Outside the prison Koda stood on his hind legs & walked over to Ryder.

"I was right. He changed his ways only because I mentioned his family. Let's get out of here" said Koda.

"Time for your birthday party" said Ryder.

"I can't wait. I'm so excited" said Koda s he & Ryder headed to Elias' mansion for the party. It was a fantastic party for everyone. There were all kinds of games including pin the tail on the donkey, musical chairs, limbo & pass the parcel as well as various types of food including party pies, sausage rolls, baked treats, chips & Koda's favourite food sushi. Eventually it was time to open the presents. There were lots of them. Koda opened Cali's present 1ST which was a kimono.

"Wow thanks Cali. I love it" said Koda as Cali meowed & kissed Koda. Elias then stepped forward.

"I have a very special gift for you Koda" said Elias as he gave Koda a plush toy done up to look like Ryder.

"This toy says different phrases & even plays a soothing lullaby to help you sleep" said Elias.

"It's perfect Elias. Thank you so much" said Koda.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday Koda" said Elias as Koda jumped into his arms & gave him a hug.

"I've also written a song for you that I'll perform later" said Elias.

"I can't wait to hear it" said Koda.

"There are 2 very special guests here today as well Koda" said Ryder as George & Harold appeared.

"Hi Koda" said George.

"Happy birthday" said Harold.

"GEORGE, HAROLD" cried Koda as he tackled & nuzzled George & Harold happily.

"I missed you" said Koda.

"We missed you too" said George.

"I hope today is great for everyone" said Harold.

"Thanks. It's been great so far. I'm having so much fun. I bet it'll only get better from here" said Koda.

"Who wants to play Pup, Pup Boogie 3?" asked Chase.

"This is awesome" said Koda as he walked over to the dance pad.

"I'm glad Aaron didn't trash the Lookout. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to play this" said Koda.

"How come you've never danced to the Pup, Pup Boogie theme song?" asked Everest.

"I do like to dance to it but I also enjoy dancing to other songs so it doesn't get boring" said Koda.

"Good point. Since it's your party you can choose who you want to play against" said Chase.

"I know exactly who it'll be. Ready to dance Cali?" asked Koda.

Cali meowed in approval as she joined Koda.

"What song are you going to dance to?" asked Elias.

"It's from The Emoji Movie" aid Koda.

"Isn't that movie considered 1 of the worst of all time?" asked Elias.

"Yes but I don't care what the critics say. Anyways we're dancing to a medley of "Wake me up before you Go-Go", "Feel This Moment" & "Good Vibrations". Ready Cali?" asked Koda as Cali nodded in approval.

"Let's do this" said Koda as Cali & Koda began busting out their best moves as the song played. Everyone cheered them on as they danced.

"Go Cali. You got this" said Katie.

"Go Koda. You're the dance king" said Ryder.

"This is an awesome medley" said Elias.

"It's pretty epic" said Kelly as Cali & Koda continued to dance. Soon the song ended with Koda winning by 50 points.

"That was close. Good job Cali" said Koda as Cali meowed & kissed him.

"Hey Koda why were you making faces during the "Feel This Moment" segment of the medley?" asked Elias.

"It's a dance from The Emoji Movie" said Koda.

"I've never seen it before" said Mayor Goodway.

"Me either. What's it called?" asked Alex.

"It's called the Emoji Pop. Gene's the character who performed the dance" said Koda.

"OK. You 2 did a fantastic job busting out your moves" said Elias.

"I can be the best disco wolf around when necessary" said Koda.

"Indeed" said Ryder.

"Who wants to try the Emoji Pop?" asked Koda.

"Before we do is it OK if I perform the song I wrote for you?" asked Elias.

"OK. Go for it" said Koda.

"This is a song I'd like to dedicate to a special wolf pup who works miracles for everyone. Cheers to you Koda Shepherd" said Elias as he began singing his song "Party Wolf".

"There's a pup I know that's not like any other. I'm proud to say that he's my best friend's brother. His name is Koda & he's a really good friend. He's someone on who I can always depend" sang Elias as everyone clapped to the beat of the song. Elias soon reached the chorus.

"It's party wolf busting his moves. He's got style & a whole lot of groove. It's your birthday & we're all jumping for joy. I hope you like all your gifts & toys" sang Elias as everyone continued clapping to the beat. At the end of the song he received a standing ovation.

"Thanks everyone. 3 cheers for Koda" said Elias.

"Hip, hip hooray, hip, hip hooray, hip, hip hooray" cheered everyone as Koda jumped into Elias' arms & cried tears of joy as they shared a hug.

"That was a great song. Thanks Elias" said Koda.

"You're welcome Koda. Happy birthday" said Elias.

Later that night at the Lookout Koda was having idle conversation with George & Harold about how Mr Krupp learned the truth about his hypnosis that transformed him into Captain Underpants & that he let George & Harold stay in the same class out of appreciation for helping him & Edith become a couple. Despite that they were still punished.

"What was the punishment?" asked Koda.

"We received 1 whole week of detention & we had to write "I will not hypnotize my principal" on the board" said George.

"We also had to stay in separate classes until that month was over" said Harold.

"I'm glad Mr Krupp had a change of heart" said Koda.

"Me too" said George.

"What a fantastic day it's been" said Harold.

"Indeed. It was the best birthday party ever" said Koda as they heard a familiar battle cry.

"What's going on?" asked Koda as George, Harold & he went outside & saw that Captain Underpants was on the roof of the Lookout.

"What are you doing here Captain Underpants?" asked Koda.

"I'm here to keep this town safe. Time to fly again" said Captain Underpants as he flew around to check on Adventure Bay.

"We better keep an eye on him. To my ATV" said Koda as George, Harold & himself headed towards Koda's ATV. After getting on they followed Captain Underpants around town.

"I don't know how you guys keep him out of trouble when he's like this" said Koda.

"1 time we thought destroying the Hypno Ring would get rid of his powers" said George.

"Let's focus on what's going on right now" said Koda.

"Here we go again" said Harold as George, himself & Koda spent the night trying to keep Captain Underpants out of trouble. Overall Koda enjoyed his party considering it the best birthday party ever despite it being a couple of days late.

 **THE END**


End file.
